The Muppet Movie
The Muppet Movie is the first of a series of live-action musical feature films starring the Muppets. The film is a movie-in-a-movie, as we see Kermit the Frog and the rest of the Muppets gathering for the first screening of "The Muppet Movie." Kermit notes to his nephew Robin as the lights dim that the movie is a somewhat fictionalized account of the true story of how the Muppets first got together. The movie was a critical and commercial success. In 2009, the film was selected by the U.S. National Film Preservation Board for preservation in the National Film Registry of the Library of Congress.[1] Credits *'Director:' James Frawley *'Writers:' Jack Burns and Jerry Juhl *'Executive Producers:' Lew Grade and Martin Starger *'Producer:' Jim Henson *'Co-Producer:' David Lazer *'Original Music:' Paul Williams Cast *''Muppet Performers'' *Jim Henson Frank Oz Jerry Nelson Richard Hunt Dave Goelz Steve Whitmire Kathryn Mullen Bob Payne Eren Ozker Caroll Spinney Muppet Cast *''Muppet Characters (speaking)'' :*Kermit the Frog Miss Piggy, Fozzie Bear Gonzo Rowlf the Dog Scooter Dr. Teeth Animal Dr. Bunsen Honeydew Beaker Camilla the Chicken Sweetums Robin the Frog Statler and Waldorf Sam the Eagle Lew Zealand Zoot Janice Floyd Pepper The Swedish Chef Crazy Harry Doglion Marvin Suggs Big Bird *''Background Characters (non-speaking)'' :Link Hogthrob, Fletcher Bird, Mean Mama, Luncheon Counter Monster, Blue Frackle, Baskerville the Hound, Nigel, Pigs :Rainbow Connection Finale Muppet Characters (in alphabetical order)Afghan Hound, Animal, Anything Muppets, Babies, Baby Koozebanian Creatures, Baskerville the Hound, Beaker, Beauregard, Beautiful Day Monster, Behemoth, Bert, Biff, Big Bird, Billy the Bear, Blue AM Kid, Blue Frackle, Brad, Brewster, Bruce Monster, Bubba, Dr. Bunsen Honeydew, Camilla the Chicken, Catgut, Chick, Chuck Stoat, Cookie Monster, Count von Count, Cousin Monster, Crazy Harry, Cow, Crocodile, Dimples the Dog, Doglion, Dr. Teeth, Droop, Eric the Parrot, Ernie, Farley, Female Koozebanian Creature, Fleet Scribbler, Fletcher Bird, Floyd Pepper, Forcryingoutloud Bird, Fozzie Bear, Frank, Fred the Wonder Horse, Frogs, George the Janitor, The Gills Brothers, Gladys, Gladys the Cow, Gonzo, Gorgon Heap, Gramps, Green Frackle, Grover, Guy Smiley, Harold, Harry Monster, Harvey Monster, Herbert Birdsfoot, Herbie the One-Octopus Band, Herry Monster, Hilda, Howard Snake, Janice, Jerry, Jim, Jim Frawley Muppet, J.P. Grosse, Judy, Dr. Julius Strangepork, Kangaroo, Kermit the Frog, King Ploobis, 2 Lautrec Sisters, Leatherwing Bat, Lenny the Lizard, Lew Zealand, Little Bird, Lobsters, Louis Kazagger, Link Hogthrob, Lou, Lubbock Lou, Luncheon Counter Monster, Mahna Mahna, Male Koozebanian Creature, Mary Louise, Marvin Suggs, Maurice Monster, Mean Mama, Mildred Huxtetter, Miss Kitty, Miss Mousey, Miss Piggy, Mr. Johnson, Muppy, The Newsman, Nigel, Ohboy Bird, Ohreally Bird, Old Lady Possum, Oscar the Grouch, Paul Revere, Prairie Dawn, Pumpkin AM Man, Queen Peuta, Quongo, Righton Bird, Robin the Frog, Ronald Duck, Roosevelt Franklin, Roosevelt Franklin's Mother, Rowlf the Dog, Sam the Eagle, Scooter, Screaming Thing, Scred, Shakey Sanchez, Sherlock Hemlock, Slim Wilson, Snake Frackle, The Snowths, Sopwith the Camel, Statler and Waldorf, Sully, The Swedish Chef, Swinetrek Crewpigs, Tessie Twiddlebug, Thog, Thomas Twiddlebug, Timmy Monster, Two-Headed Monster, Uncle Deadly, Vazh, Wanda, Wayne, Whaddayasay Bird, Whatnots, Winky Pinkerton, Wisss, Youknow Bird, Zeke, Zelda Rose, Zoot : Category:Muppet Movies Category:Ohboy Bird Category:1979